


My beautiful soldier - Aragorn\Legolas one shot

by SpottyFox129



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf, Feels, Fluff, Healing, Humour, LOTR, M/M, Near Death, Oneshot, Orcs, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wounded, aragorn heals legolas, aragornxlegolas, aralas - Freeform, character helps other character heal, forest, injured, learning about each other, male x male, man, otp, softlovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyFox129/pseuds/SpottyFox129
Summary: Legolas badly injured after the Orcs attacked the three hunters while they were searching for Merry and Pippin, unable to go any further Aragorn takes the elf into a forest and cares for him. During that time the two realize how much they need one another.PGblood and several mentions of dead animals (mostly rabbit)





	My beautiful soldier - Aragorn\Legolas one shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was an older one that we wrote but lost inspiration for.. But recently we got it back and thought we should finish it! We hope you like it as much as we had fun making it! <3

——-

The elf's hands were cold against his own, the young elf's body fell heavy on the man's body. Queer movements in every direction, Aragorn's gaze fell behind to look for Gimli who was failing to catch up with them.

All his thoughts were suddenly led to the warm blood dripping on his hand from the wound inflicted on the elf prince, he held it tight to clog the bleeding, but the wound was too deep, it was placed on the elf's lower waist. He knew he had to get them out and get Legolas to safety before the Orcs pick up their scent.

Aragorn couldn't get a proper look at Legolas' condition but he was barely even awake and that scared the Ranger, not waiting but looking back again at the Dwarf and shouting rather aggressively. "Come Gimli, hurry!" As the Ranger then disappeared into a thick forest with tall dark trees that veiled the sun.

Gimli struggling to catch his breath but worried for his friend he dared not stop, he could almost hear the Orcs charge upon them. He knew once the Orcs found out that they hurt Legolas this bad they'll be back to finish the job.

The Ranger dodged branches and fallen trees, placing his free hand on the elf's head to cover his face from getting scratched by stray twigs, he could feel Legolas slow down as his legs were failing him, soon the prince passed out and fell heavier in the Ranger's arms. "Echuio**wake up**" He whispered softly in his ear feeling the elf's body go numb.

Finally he ran far enough into the forest insuring the Orcs wouldn't find them. Legolas could not go any further and at this point his was limp and unconscious in the man's arms. He lay the elf down against a large tree, taking off his cloak and placing it under the elf's head for support, as he waited for Gillmil to arrive he cautiously scanned his friend's state, what he saw shocked him as he was more hurt than he thought.

Placing his hand on the elf's chest and quietly uttering an elvish prayer then in a way he kissed the elf's head for comfort. "You will heal. " Aragorn said softly and stood to his feet hearing Gimli's approach. "Stay with him while I fetch some herbs, let no harm come to him. " Gimli nodded and Aragorn set out.

"Let them come, I'll send my axe through their chests if they dared venture here!" The dwarf snarled as he stood beside Legolas holding up the axe and scanning the area canny and vigilant as a dwarf could.

A few short minutes had passed but it felt like a lifetime when all Aragorn could think of was Legolas. The Ranger greeted Gimli briefly then tended to the elf's wounds, both the man and Dwarf accepted that Merry and Pippin would have to wait, they needed Legolas' help to rescue them, they can't do it without him.

——-

Three days passed. Legolas sat by the fire with Aragorn's cloak wrapped around his body, it gave him comfort and the scent of him made the young elf feel safe. He often doesn't see the ranger since he was always away, he missed him and often wished he'd stay around longer.

He stared into the fire and softly sang a song to himself in his own language, his voice kept at a low whisper, singing about the stars above him. He could feel his body ache unable to move due to the pain from his wounds. He ignored Gimli snoring behind him as he watched the flames dance in the moonlight and listened to the trees move in the wind.

The Ranger approached cautiously knowing that Legolas was keeping watch as he often does, he followed his gentle voice as his song guided Aragorn back to him. Throwing down some firewood on the fire as grey eyes averted upon blue ageless ones. "Legolas, how are you?" The Ranger asked calmly as his gaze shifted to Gimli.

The sound of the firewood startled Legolas not expecting Aragorn to so suddenly cast more wood on the fire causing it to spark up towards his face. He turned his gaze to the ranger and stopped singing and smiled slightly at him. " I'm fine. " he said almost in a cold tone as he frowned again.

"Have you any food? I'm starving. " the elf muttered under his breath in the hopes of gaining his strength back which to him seemed pointless thinking he wouldn't recover only letting his darkest thoughts take over him.

The man chuckled and smiled as he yet again looked down at the elf. "I managed only to find a small rabbit."

Aragorn sat beside the elf and threw the skinned rabbit over a stick that was lifted over the fire. "I am not hungry, though I suggest you eat before Gimli wakes, there may not be any left if he sees it first" Teased the Ranger, his eyes fixed on the flames.

The elf eyed the ranger carefully and heaved a soft chuckle. "You've traveled such a long way, you must be hungry. And don't lie to me, Estel. "

His eyes fell upon the elf and another smile filled his features, feeling no need to answer him not wanting to lie nor speak the truth to the elf.

Legolas knew he didn't want to speak, meaning he is probably hungry. He sighed softly and smiled as he gazed up at the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight." He muttered softly as if he was speaking to himself.

Aragorn eyed the elf then following what he said he looked to the stars, he hadn't noticed before how bright they were as his eyes were fixed upon the ground. The stars danced and twinkled as if in rhythm of the dancing sparks, not even the smoke from the fire dimed the light but Aragorn's focus was short as his gaze again fell to the Elf beside him, distracting him from something that is so beautiful but never in comparison to Legolas.

"Yes they are" The man answered softly.

The young elf noticed the Ranger staring. He turned his gaze upon the man's grey eyes as if he was studying the man. " what happened three days ago..? For I cannot remember. " quickly trying to distract him with a new topic, plus he was curious. " I know I've asked you before. I'll try not to fall asleep this time..." his voice wasn't that confident in his words.

The Ranger chuckled softly and placed his hand on the elf's upper leg just above his knee, feeling the elf flinch at his touch he kept a gentle hand and soft grip. "As I advised you before, perhaps a tale worth telling when you are healed, I will not keep you from rest, mellon." the man said softly, his tone at a low gentle whisper almost in a sing song voice.

The elf smiled warmly and leaned closer to the man as he started to frown again as the pain in his body reminded him why he was there" I feel weak....like a tree without water or earth to grow, I fear I may die here..."

Aragorn turned his head away from the elf and gave a soft sigh, feeling horrible for what Legolas had to go through, his smile left his face and grew into a frown and he moved his hand away from the elf's knee. "If I could, I would take Your pain away, I fear my skills in healing are only so little compared to what you endured." Now putting his hand to gently clasp the elf's hand in his own. "I am sorry for your burden. Though I know you will not die here for it is not in your fate nor your destiny, pain is but a passing thing"

" my pain isn't a burden but a reminder...a reminder of how cruel this world can be and why we must keep fighting so good can prevail. " he squeezed Aragorn's hand tightly. "I will heal, as long as I get the proper care, and you, Estel are doing a fine job at that. "

"Your wounds were almost beyond my skill, I was frightened." The Ranger couldn't hide his smile, licking the corner of his mouth to conceal his sudden arousement for the elf.

"I am honoured to hear such words from you, Mellon." Aragorn muttered softly. In this moment Legolas gave a soft smile and gentle stare which only pulled Aragorn in more, leaning closer, eyes locked on the elf's lips, unprepared for his own actions.

He was about to steal a kiss from the elf prince and he would have as he was urging to taste those soft lips and run his hand through his silky, long blonde hair. But an unsettling sound pulled Aragorn away and startled him to turn his gaze behind him. Gimli snored loud enough to scare them both and scare himself awake, sitting up quite quickly then eyeing the two watching him. "Do I smell rabbit?" The dwarf asked grinning from ear to ear.

The young elf stared at the dwarf with wide eyes and a small tilt of his head. After a moment of staring he smiled at Gimli and chuckled softly then turned his gaze to Aragorn, he locked eyes with the gentle grey ones in front of him and wondered...did he try to kiss me?...he shook his head in disbelief and carried on.

After Aragorn had his laugh he could feel Legolas watching him, but he paid it no mind as the elf often studied him thinking he didn't know, it was alright. "That rabbit is for Legolas. I'll set out a little before dawn to gather our food, Gimli.."

"Dawn!? That's way too long, why does Legolas get this whole juicy rabbit eh!?"

"He needs it..."

Gimli grunted and looked to Legolas and forced himself to understand that he is weak, even now looking at him he could see how pale his skin was and the light in his eyes were dim. "How are you laddie?" He asked trying to sound interested but he just came off as aggressive.

Gimli's deep and somewhat unsettling voice made the elf flinch slightly as the low hum traveled to his sensitive ears causing him to stare sharply at the dwarf, but he knew he meant well. "I'm fine.." once again all he gave to whoever asked. " you can have the rabbit, I'll eat later. " he muttered under his breath as Gimli smiled happily as if thinking to accept the offer.

"No, that rabbit is not meant for you, Gimli!" Aragorn's voice grew firm and aggressive yet still calm and soft, keeping his tone at a low whisper so he doesn't upset Legolas. Standing to his feet then pulling Gimli to his feet rather roughly and then standing beside Legolas again. "I will go now if it'll ease your hunger, you must know that Legolas hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, he needs to eat. You've already had something this afternoon!" Snarled the Ranger as he began to put on his belt to hold his sword and then he swung a backpack over his shoulder making ready to leave.

Gimli did not look amused by the Ranger's behavior, since this happened it seems like the smallest things could set him off, it was beginning to annoy the Dwarf. "Fine then! You better come back with a deer or something because I'm starved!" Shouted Gimli as he walked towards the man.

Legolas watched the two in silence and sighed softly turning his head to look at Aragorn. He didn't want him to leave again, he only just got there, but this wasn't new, he always left to find food or hunt nearby Orcs. The young elf hated being the reason for their delay and all he wanted was to help the Ranger. "Let me come with you, Estel. " he spoke softly which made Aragorn turn his head to him.

"You could use some help and extra pair of eyes. " the elf stated and used the strength he could and got himself off the ground using the tree he sat by for support.

Aragorn took ahold of the elf noticing him stumble, upon his touch the elf felt cold, Aragorn's gaze turned to look into his blue eyes which were still dim, the Ranger's heart ached for Legolas, he didn't want to leave him another time, not now when he was like this. "N'uma, lle cannot tul**no, you cannot come**" The Ranger whispered softly while he gently pushed him to sit back down, then pulling his own cloak over the elf's shoulders again to cover him and keep him warm. "Rest, Gimli will keep watch"

Legolas didn't try to fight him. He felt tired and wanting to rest. He sighed softly and look into Aragorn's eyes. "Be safe, Aragorn." He muttered softly. It pained him to watch the man go alone but he knew he was too weak and will only slow him down. He looked up at the sky and watched the sun rise until Aragorn comes back.

———

The morning sun shone bright, the cool breeze hit the Ranger's back as he curled up closer to the object he was against. He felt safe against this object, he haven't felt this way before, a feeling of comfort and protection. Slowly the man opened his eyes to look upon the figure and daring to move himself closer. instinctively he wrapped his arm around the figure but as he touched them he felt it was a person, running his hand along their chest then leaning over them to see who it was. He regretted that as his eyes fell on a pale, blonde elf lying next to him just as cozy and warm as Aragorn was.

The Ranger was shocked and a little confused how he got here. On top of that he also slept in and was late to getting them breakfast and patrol their area to insure no Orcs drew too near. Stress and more confusion came over the man.

The young elf fell in a deep sleep after Aragorn came back and fell asleep so Legolas went over to snuggle with the man for warmth. The cold wind wasn't blowing on his face and he stopped shivering. He smiled from his dreams and moved closer to Aragorn after feeling him start to shift and place a gentle hand on his chest. His eyes opened and he turned his head to look at the Ranger and gave him a shy smile finding his confusion amusing.

Blushing and immediately moving his hand away, feeling uncomfortable and awkward The only thing he could do was smile with a goofy grin. "Legolas, I do not remember coming to you for warmth" The Ranger muttered as he stood to his feet and tucking the elf in with his cloak again.

Legolas watched the Ranger as he stood to his feet. He gave the man a smirk and a soft chuckle under his breath. "It was me. I was cold and couldn't stop shivering...which is unusual for me.." his smile disappeared into a frown as he spoke slowly. " I must've lost a lot of blood due to my wounds. "

"Do not worry yourself, there was no harm done, Legolas" The Ranger replied softly with a shy smile. Upon Legolas saying that it reminded Aragorn to check his wound, slowly and carefully he drew back the cloak off the elf's shoulder then pulled off his shirt to expose his shoulder. The cut was still deep but the bleeding stopped, the elf was recovering quickly but not fast enough. The Ranger gave a sigh and stood to his feet again. "You need more herbs" He muttered to himself softly.

The young elf flinched at the man's touch but he remained calm having trust in Aragorn. He watched him closely even when he moved away taking notice of his stressed state "can't you stay?..I'm.....I'm still cold.." the elf muttered softly with a shy smile trying to hide his blushing.

The Ranger gave a half smirk and bowed his head finding the elf's way of flirting cute, he did not hide how this gesture made him feel. He stepped closer to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps finding warmth with Gimli will comfort you till I get back hmm?" The man teased with a soft chuckle and with that he was off again. Leaving down the same trail he always does that leads passed the forest to have better luck finding more game in the meadow.

" hah " the young elf heaved under his weary breath with a smile. Averting his gaze to the ground after watching Aragorn leave.

————

A day had passed and it was way into the night once the Ranger got back. With little food than he came back with last time, he put down the food against a tree as well as his sword and bag. Aragorn then went by the fire to check on the elf. Sitting against the log was Gimli, watching the fire unaware that the Ranger approached him. But Legolas was not found, this instantly struck fear into the man - where was he? Where could he have gone? Is he ok? Is he hurt? Did he try and chase after Aragorn? Why was the dwarf not doing anything on the matter. "Master dwarf!" Aragorn called out loudly to capture Gimli's attention.

Gimli immediately rose from his seat and stared down the man seeming shocked upon seeing him here. "Ohh! Aragorn! You were gone awhile..."

"Where's Legolas? You were to be watching him"

"He said he wanted to be with the trees if I understood him correctly..."

"Which way did he go? He cannot be alone, Gimli you know this."

"I just thought he wanted to be alone what's the harm in that!?" Gimli Hissed as he turned to prepare the food. Feeling Aragorn's stare still on him he signed then turned to face him again but this time with a softer expression. "He went that way" Pointing the Ranger in the right direction and with that Aragorn bowed his head in respect and softly whispered "Thank you friend" Then again, he left. Gimli went to prepare the food for their arrival.

It didn't take him long to hear a soft voice in the woods a close distance from the camp, Aragorn recognized the voice belongs to Legolas, the sweet and soothing sound sent shivers down his spine. The young elf was singing a song in his own elven language which sounded so gentle and pure. He quietly and slowly followed the sound and it took him deeper into the forest. Finally he found the fair elf resting on a tree, and now that he was closer he could understand the words he was singing, it sounded like a love song about a Ranger from the North. This caused Aragorn to blush in surprise and he didn't know it yet but happiness as well.

"That's a beautiful song" Aragorn said softly, wanting to make his presence known.

Legolas stopped singing and turned his head to look at Aragorn, shock and embarrassment filled his face. Blushing he gave him a shy smile averting his gaze away "I thought I was alone." He whispered softly.

Smiling softly and stepping closer to the elf, kneeling down in front of him and gently placing his hands on the elf's slender shoulders. Staring deep into his eyes he couldn't help but smile as he wanted Legolas to look back at him but he was being shy, he should not feel shy as his voice was the prettiest thing he's ever heard, he did not want it to stop. Blushing as he held his gaze too long he decided to speak. "Heed no worry, I know who you sing about. For you are also my song" His voice was a soft whisper and a loving smile grew on his features as he impatiently waited for Legolas's confession or reaction to Aragorn's unexpected confession.

At first confusion took over him causing him to turn his head to look into Aragorn's eyes. He thought on his words for a moment and he once again blushed and smiled. "Aragorn, I...I.." suddenly he lost the words to say and an urge took over him to taste his soft lips, so that's what he did. He leaned in closer, closed his eyes and claimed the man's lips without stopping to think about how Aragorn would react.

Aragorn leaned in closer to taste the elf's soft gentle lips upon his own. Closing his eyes and kissing him back without a delay or second thought. This gesture startled and shocked him but he was happy that Legolas was willing to make this move. Wrapping his hands on the elf's lower waist being mindful of his wounds, he gently ran his hands up along his body as he moved closer, sitting on top of Legolas and the elf let him. This kiss was everything the Ranger imagained and dreamed it would be, the two could not deny their feelings for each other any longer and Aragorn loved him. It felt as though Legolas stopped time as their first Awkward kiss quickly turned into a passionate one and after that the two talked well into the night about how they've grown to care for one another.

***

Maybe one day there will be a song about them..a song about a fair elf and a beautiful soldier,

But only time will tell...

The end

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you guys liked it!! We're working on another longer aralas one as well as Tenrose! So keep an eye out and follow us on instagram for more updates! at _thecrownless_


End file.
